JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Mura's Adventures
by LunaRose2468
Summary: Murasaki Fujimoto has lived a relatively uneventful life, despite the fact that she does have a Stand. One that doesn't seem to have any abilities. That is, until it reveals its abilities in a shocking way, which will lead to Mura venturing on a new road in her life, as she and those she knows join together to keep the world - or at least, their little corner of it - safe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sun shone bright in the sky, making the sandy dunes below bake in the heat. Atop the sands was a rare sight: two figures stood off against each other. Neither of them made any single movement, to the point where they simply looked like very realistic statues. A few miles away, a large city could be seen. From the frequent glances from the figure facing in the direction of the city, it was obvious her goal was to get to said city. And yet the person in front of her was clearly keeping her from progressing further. The opposing figure was standing perfectly across from her, their feet planted firmly in the sand below them. And so this standoff, in the baking heat of the sun, occurred. It almost seemed that there would be no soon end to it.

Then, the air shifted behind both of them.

The young woman who wished to go to the city now had a ghostly creature hovering behind them. The creature's humanoid body seemed to be covered in indigo metal, acting as a sort of armor, with golden lines on its body like circuits, its purple skin underneath visible only on its upper arms and clawed fingers. Its face could barely be called one, with only two completely violet eyes set into the smooth metal plate and a zig zag line where the creature's mouth would be. A purple scarf was wrapped around the creature's head and covered its neck and collarbone. In its hands was the most bizarre thing about it; it held a crystal ball that contained within it swirling energy.

The opposite figure, an unidentifiable person wreathed in a white cloak, also now had a creature hovering behind it. This one was also humanoid, but less so, with a long green snout covered in scales and full of razor-sharp teeth. It had a large mane of hair that covered most of its upper body, which was golden in color and transitioned into the grey tones of its lower body. Its body was muscular, and its equally muscular arms had golden bands on the lower part. Its claws looked sharp and serrated, and they seemed primed to rip anything that got in its way to shreds. A long green tail sprouted from the creature's lower back, and it lashed back and forth from time to time.

These two creatures were known as Stands.

The two people's standoff, now with their Stands, continued for a few moments longer. Then, in a lull caused by the flippant wind stopping for just a second, one of them made a move.

The unknown figure's Stand lunged forward, it's maw wide open, it's claws ready to tear into its opponent. In response, the contents in the crystal ball held by the young woman's Stand swirled faster and turned a light pink. Then the ball started glowing, and something began to materialize in front of the young woman, intercepting the blow aimed at her.

The new creature, also a Stand, was now holding the other Stand's arm in a vice grip, and the opposing Stand made a strange sound, something between a growl and a hiss. The new, yet familiar Stand to certain people in the world, seemed to be made entirely of muscle, its skin a light pink. It wore forearm-length gloves, with its thumb bandaged, a garter belt-like band and ankle-high footwear that were all black and studded. Four short spikes lined the top of its upper back. The creature's shoulders, back of its hands, its belt buckle, a plate hanging from the belt, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet bore a golden emblem of a skull similar to the creature's head, which had cat ear-like shapes on the sides of its head and no nose. The creature's eyes were a light red, with light blue, vertically slit pupils that glared at the opponent in front of it, its tight-lipped mouth closed in a thin line.

Then, the Stand spoke.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to get to my user."

* * *

 **Hello readers! Luna here! And yes, I am finally back! And hopefully, I'll be here to stay ^_^**

 **I am very excited to share with you this new story, and I plan on hopefully updating every week. As you can probably tell, this is a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fanfic. I'll be setting up a few rules, however:**

 **1\. This is going to be an AU. Well, kind of. The events of JJBA that have been animated so far (this includes the newest edition, Golden Wind) will have happened and influence the story at certain points. Other JJBA parts will not have happened in this story.**

 **2\. I haven't really watched the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime parts. I mean, I've seen videos on YouTube that have been about them, so I get the gist of things, but that's about it. I'll most likely be searching things up as I go, but if I make any mistakes (which I hope I don't ^_^;), I'd be amazing if you guys would let me know ^_^**

 **3\. This story takes place during 2018, and it will mainly follow and be in the POV of my OC. I'll make sure that the animated JoJo's will make their appearances, but they won't be in every single chapter. Hopefully that won't be too much of a problem ^_^;**

 **4\. Do give me constructive criticism and feedback in general. I would really like to see how people will view this new fanfic of mine ^_^ I do not want any mean and/or rude reviews, even though I'll most likely still receive some as the story unfolds. If you don't like my fanfic, the solution is simple: you don't have to read it!**

 **5\. I do not, and will not, ever own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. I do not take credit for JJBA, and all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **And that's about it! I can't wait to get this show on the road, and I hope you will join me ^_^ Peace! (:-)**

 **-LunaRose2468**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Normal Day of a TOTALLY Normal Teen in Morioh**

It was a bright, cheerful day in Morioh, with very few clouds in the sky. It was earlier in the morning, a bit before the time high schoolers actually had to head to school. Which was what a particular teen was doing as she walked along the sidewalk.

The young woman had a head of dark brown hair that flowed down to just past her shoulders. Her mahogany colored eyes stared into the space in front of her as her school uniform, a dark colored sailor fuku with long sleeves and a longer skirt reaching down to just past her knees, moved in the slight breeze. Clutched in her hands was the handle of her school bag, full of her necessities for school. Her knee-high, black boots thumped lightly against the pavement, as the girl hummed a song to herself.

"Ah, hello, Murasaki!"

At the sound of someone calling her name, the young woman, who we now know to be Murasaki Fujimoto, the main character of this story, turned to an elderly woman who was watering the flowers on her porch.

"Hello, Mrs. Itou," Murasaki greeted the lady with a smile.

"Off to school already?" The lady, Mrs. Itou, inquired, "You don't usually leave at this time."

"Well, I woke up, and just couldn't fall back asleep. So, I decided to get a head start on my day," Murasaki explained to the kind older woman who she had known for quite some time.

Mrs. Itou nodded her head in understanding, giving a good-natured smile. "Well, I won't keep you from doing so. Besides, I have to tend to the other flowers in the backyard."

"Wouldn't want to keep them waiting," Murasaki said, starting to turn around. "I'll see you later today, Mrs. Itou!"

"Take care, dear!" Mrs. Itou called after the retreating girl, waving and smiling.

Murasaki sighed after having walked a few paces away from the house. Her days almost always started like this; walking to school, talking with Mrs. Itou for a bit, then continuing on her way until she reached her school. The only other times where this wouldn't happen were in the case that she was either late, and her mother drove her to school, or Mrs. Itou was attending to the flowers in her backyard before the ones on her porch.

All in all, an average, uneventful day, even on those types of days.

Though Mura was grateful for her danger-free life, there was also a side of her that yearned for than just this mundane life every single day. Nothing much really happened in Morioh. The only time something had happened was when the people of Morioh had discovered a killer hiding amongst them, but that had been dealt with a long time ago; 19 years, in fact. Since then, nothing of that magnitude had occurred. And, even though Mura wanted a more interesting life, she was definitely more than happy that the killer was no more, having died in an accident with, ironically, an Ambulance.

Murasaki stopped for a moment. She looked around, making sure nobody was there (even though it didn't really matter), then closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she looked to her side and, as expected, her Stand was hovering there.

Her body, covered in indigo metal, shined in the sunlight, her headscarf shaking slightly in the small whirl of wind caused by her appearance. Murasaki felt the gaze of her Stand on her, even though she never saw her eyes move, due to them lacking any pupils. As usual, she held her crystal ball in between her clawed hands, with the contents swirling around in there like Mura's thoughts were currently doing in her head.

She would've thought that her Stand would've caused some big ripple in her life, but no. As far as she knew, no one else could see it, other than her mom and dad. In fact, the only reason she knew anything about Stands was because of her father, who had told her what Stands were after she had told him of the strange feeling she had felt inside of her for as long as she could remember, and the figure that had once appeared next to her sometime when she was ten; her parents were the only ones who knew about her stand.

He had explained that Stands were a person's fighting spirit manifested as an actual being in the world, and that they had different strengths and weaknesses, as well as special abilities that could aid them.

And therein lay the problem: as far as Mura knew, her Stand had no abilities.

Her Stand seemed to recognize that something was wrong. She took her hands off her crystal ball, and it floated up into the air until it was just past the height of her head. She stretched her arms out to her sides and started moving forward in what was obviously a gesture to commence a hug.

Murasaki smiled at her Stand, and accepted the hug, moving forward so that her Stand could wrap its arms around her. Though Mura was upset her Stand, whom she unfortunately had yet to name (she currently called it S), didn't have any abilities, she soon came to realize that it didn't matter; her Stand had become so much more to her than a creature that should have awesome powers. It had become one of her best friends, and a member of her family. Whenever Mura was bored, S would try her hardest to entertain her; whenever Mura was sad or upset in any way, S was always there to comfort her (along with her parents, or course); whenever Mura was excited or had accomplished something, S would be right next to her, being excited as well or congratulating her in her own special way; whenever Mura was anywhere or doing anything, her Stand was right behind her, and ever present being that stuck by Murasaki no matter what. She couldn't imagine her life without S in it.

Mura, after a few seconds longer, pulled out of the hug.

"Thanks, S," Mura said to her Stand, smiling at it. "Your hugs are always the best."

S nodded her flat-faced head, the circuit-like markings on her armor glowing to signify to Mura that she was happy, a fact she had learned from her many interactions with her Stand.

Content with her user's mood, Mura's Stand disappeared back into Mura.

…

Murasaki had made it to school, where she had kind of just wandered around for a bit until school actually started; Mura had a habit of waking up earlier then she needed to.

The first half of the day had gone by as usual, and now she was in an empty room, eating her lunch, while her Stand sat next to her, casually reading a book Murasaki had brought to school with her.

Murasaki was waiting for her other best friend to arrive, and it seemed that she wouldn't have to wait for much longer, as S lifted her head towards the entrance to the room. She swiftly put the book back in Murasaki's bag and disappeared just as someone opened the door and stepped in.

The new person was a girl with light pink hair that flowed down to her lower back and was currently kept in a high ponytail. Her sailor fuku had elbow-length sleeves and a skirt similar to Mura's own. A black choker was wrapped around her neck, with a small red pendant hanging from it. She spotted Murasaki sitting in the room and gave a gentle smile.

"Hey, Noriko," Murasaki said as one of her best friends, Noriko, slipped into the seat S had previously been occupying.

"Salutations, fellow school-mate," Noriko said humorously. "How has your day fared?"

Mura sighed. "Boring. How 'bout you?"

"Boring, as usual." Noriko also sighed, laughing a little towards the end. "I swear, if I have to hear another one of my teachers drone on, I may just have to give myself a concussion."

"I know right?!" Mura exclaimed. "The things us girls are forced to do in order to entertain ourselves!" Mura dramatically flopped back into her chair as Noriko chuckled lightly.

Mura looked towards her best friend. Noriko often acted so much older than she really was, so it was hard for Mura to remember how they even became the best of buds in the first place. But she was always glad for the other girl's company, for Noriko had been with her through thick and thin, staying as loyal a friend as S.

Noriko, like Murasaki, had moved to Morioh from some other place in Japan, and for pretty much the same reason: both of their families had wanted to have a fresh start. Perhaps that was what had caused them to become such good friends, the fact that they had both been relatively new to Morioh. Or maybe it hadn't. She really didn't know. Something had just drawn Murasaki to Noriko the very first day she met her.

The two friends enjoyed their respective meals quietly for a few minutes, Noriko sharing the tea she had brought with her in a thermos with Mura via two small cups she poured the tea into. The atmosphere between them was one of relaxed silence. Then, Murasaki spoke up.

"Hey, Noriko… have you ever heard of Ghost Girl's Alley?"

At that, Noriko, who had been taking a sip of her tea, choked.

…

The number 11 bus finally stopped at the Kotodai shopping district, and Murasaki and Noriko hopped off.

After school, the two had headed to their respective homes to get changed into more casual clothing, told their parents they were going to hang out and would be back soon, then reconvened at the Morioh Station to take the aforementioned number 11 bus to the aforementioned shopping district, which was where Ghost Girl's Alley was located. Mura was now wearing a purple hoody and a black skirt similar in length to her school uniform one, along with the same knee-high boots as before, and Noriko was wearing a casual red dress with a white scarf hanging off her shoulders.

The reason for them going there? Well, as Mura had been walking to the room she and Noriko spent lunch in, she had overheard someone talking about Ghost Girl's Alley and had immediately become curious. Mura had found out more about it from Noriko, who had told her that it was some kind of purgatory and that the ghost of a girl and her dog used to reside there, before they had passed on after their deaths had been avenged in the form of the death of their killer, which turned out to be the same killer that had caused trouble 19 years ago. Mura was impressed and a little spooked; despite the peaceful times now, Morioh had a dark side to it.

Murasaki and Noriko were currently walking on the sidewalk, Noriko leading the way. The sun had passed its high point not too long ago, and it was now slowly making its descent to the horizon. There weren't any people around, but cars passed by here and there, so it wasn't all that creepy.

After a few more minutes of walking, Noriko stopped in front of an alley. No doubt Ghost Girl's Alley. It was flanked on both sides by stores, and Mura could see that the path split into two pathways further down.

"Well," Noriko began, "here it is. I suggest we not go in there; I heard that if you're not careful, you can get lost in there."

"How?" Mura inquired.

"From what I've heard, space acts differently in there," Noriko explained. "Also, there's a certain area there that, if you turn around, ghost hands will grab you and drag you away."

"… Where?" Mura asked uneasily, shuddering at the unsettling thought.

"No one knows," Noriko finished simply.

Murasaki looked on at the alleyway, letting the gears in her mind turn. To think that two poor victims of a killer had resided there for who knew how long, silently waiting for someone to avenge them, was so sad. She was happy they had finally moved on to a better place, their soul's restless no more.

The mood became solemn in a way, as the two friends were deep in thought. Then, Noriko's phone rang.

Noriko took out the device from a pocket in her dress and answered the incoming call.

"Hello… yeah… okay… okay, love you."

Noriko hung up, and turned to Mura, who was already looking at her curiously.

"My mom just called. She wants me back home."

Mura nodded. "Alright. I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit more." She turned her head to the alleyway one again.

Noriko titled her head to the side slightly. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you aren't going to go in there as soon as my back is turned?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Mura replied, holding her hands up in surrender, "I don't want to get lost and possibly killed today, thank you very much!"

Noriko chuckled lightly. "Alright, you've convinced me. I have to go know. Bye!"

"Bye!" Mura said as Noriko began walking back in the direction they had come from. Mura watched her friend go until she could no longer see her. Then, she turned back to the alleyway, thinking some more. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head, and looking forward to the prospect that her other best friend could be here and keep her company, she closed her eyes and summoned her Stand.

S materialized next to Mura, and almost immediately turned towards the alley. Mura grinned.

"What do you think? Pretty spooky, huh? Two ghosts used to live there," Mura said to her Stand. S turned to her momentarily, before turning back towards the alley. Mura tilted her head; S didn't usually ignore her like this, but Mura shrugged it off as her Stand simply feeling weird.

The two stood there, looking at the alley. Mura was deep in thought again, pondering what the ghost girl and her dog's lives might have been like before their deaths, and didn't even seem to notice her Stand slowly inching its way towards the alley.

Mura finally noticed when her Stand stretched her arms out in front of her and let go of her crystal ball, letting it float in between her hands. Mura looked curiously towards S, confused as to what her Stand was doing. If fact, she was just about to ask S that exact question, when she gasped.

A few paces away from where Mura and S were, a black and purple torrent of energy was slowly moving towards them. Something seemed to be martializing inside of the cloud, but Mura couldn't quite make out what. But as the thing got closer, Mura could see bright red eyes shining through the black and violet waves, along with the outline of a humanoid body and the glint of multiple gold and iron pieces on the creature's body. Mura stepped back at the sight, looking to her side to see S still calmly hovering there. Mura wanted to say something to her Stand, but then S turned towards her, and she saw the circuit markings on S's body glow slightly. It seemed to be a reassuring gesture towards her, so Mura, still pretty scared but trusting her Stand, stood her ground as the thing came ever closer.

When it finally came close enough that it crossed the threshold between Ghost Girl's Alley and the rest of the area, the black and purple energy finally dissipated, revealing to Mura a pink, muscular humanoid, with triangles on its head like a cat's ears, red and blue slitted eyes like a cat, studded gear on its lower arms, waist, and feet, and gold emblems of a strange skull not unlike the creature's own head on different parts of its body. It's face slowly turned from straight in front of it, then to S, then, finally, to Murasaki herself. Mura gulped at the creature's unblinking gaze and was finally able to identify what exactly the creature was.

It – or rather, he, from what she could tell - was a Stand.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap on Chapter 1! Just giving you guys a feel of some characters, and the resurrection of a certain Stand I'm sure you are all familiar with ^_^ Things will hopefully get a little more interesting in the next chapter ^_^**

 **Now onto the Reviews! :D**

 **Akarenger:** Don't worry, I know full well the difference between criticism and rude comments ^_^ And yes, Stone Ocean does not happen in this universe.

 **Guest:** I would say it's basically the second option you presented, though that's not all she can do ^_^

 **And that is all of the reviews! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day! ^_^ Criticism is welcome, but flames will be manipulated into harmless ones by Magician's Red. Peace! (:-)**

 **-LunaRose2468**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Killer Queen: It- well, he - Came from Ghost Girl's Alley**

Murasaki stood in complete and utter shock at the sight of the new Stand. She kept looking from it to her Stand, her mind having a really hard time processing what had just happened in front of her. Meanwhile, the new Stand was still staring at her with an unreadable expression. He began to turn his head to look at the surroundings, which were still thankfully devoid of any people. Then he looked down at his hands, flexing them slightly, almost as if he wasn't quite sure they were his.

Murasaki finally managed to organize her mind enough to analyze the situation. She had to be careful; she didn't know the abilities of this Stand, though it seemed to be very powerful strength-wise just from looks alone, and if she wasn't careful, he may try to harm her. Murasaki slowly took a small step forward, which instantly garnered the attention of the Stand, whose head snapped up to look at her. Mura stopped moving, lifting her hands up in the air in a peaceful gesture.

"Its alright. We're not going to hurt you," Mura said in a slow, soothing voice; she surprised herself with how steady her voice was, considering the fact that she felt she was on the verge of a shaking fit.

The Stand still had his emotionless gaze locked onto her. Then he opened his mouth.

"Who-" He stopped talking, and a brief look of surprise shot through his eyes before disappearing. "-… who are you?" His voice was deep and imposing, making Mura even more uneasy about the whole situation than before.

"My name is Murasaki Fujimoto." Mura did as the Stand asked, hoping it would help pacify him, "And this is my Stand, S. We're not going to hurt you," Mura repeated. "We're your friends."

The Stand blinked once at her with its slitted eyes; it was unsettling to say the least. He finally removed his gaze from her to once again look at the surrounding area. Then, he asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in Morioh, Japan" Mura explained, feeling more relaxed now that the Stand's gaze was off her, enough to put her hands back down at her sides. "This is a shopping district in Morioh, and behind you is an alley called Ghost Girl's Alley, where you came from."

A look of faint recognition passed across the Stand's face once again, along with an equally brief look of what Mura thought might have been fear, before vanishing as before. He looked around for a few more seconds, and then stared again at Mura, His face framed by the sky behind him. This made Mura look up, realizing she should probably go home. But she couldn't leave this situation unresolved, so she looked towards her Stand.

She wasn't quite sure what to say, but a glance at the new Stand and then back to her seemed to tell S everything she needed to know in order to respond to Mura's unvoiced question with a nod. Murasaki smiled at her Stand's understanding, before turning back to the other Stand.

"Hey," she said hesitantly, and the other Stand merely blinked.

"So, I kind of have to go home… and, well, since I think your now bound to my Stand, you kind of have to come with us. We can talk more there," she offered.

For a short while, the other Stand didn't move. Then, slowly, he nodded, to Mura's relief; she wouldn't have wanted to take him with them using force.

S's crystal ball glowed again, and in a few moments, the Stand disappeared in the way her Stand did, as if he were simply fading into the air. Once he was gone, the crystal ball glowed a light pink, before going dormant once more.

Murasaki let out a huge sigh of relief, and now that she was finally able to relax, she turned to S with a huge smile.

"I can't believe it, S!" She exclaimed happily, to which her Stand's circuit markings glowed softly. "You have abilities; that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Mura hugged her Stand, and S hugged back, glowing brighter at her user's happiness.

After a few more moments of joyful hugging, Mura pulled away. "Now we really have to go, otherwise Mom's going to worry."

The Stand nodded, and deftly disappeared back into Mura. Once that was done, Mura turned around and started speed walking back to the bus station.

…

Mura had taken the bus back to her area, and was currently walking back home, feeling giddy all the while. When she saw her house just up ahead, she raced to the door, took out her house key, and promptly used it to unlock the door. As Mura pushed it open, savory smells taking over the air around her, she let out a greeting to let her parents know she was home.

"Mom, Dad! I'm ho-" Mura stopped short.

In the hallway that led to her house's kitchen and living room, she saw two people standing, talking to each other. The one facing in her direction was her dad, who was wearing a simple green shirt with dark jeans, his graying hair matching his grey eyes. The person whose back was to her turned around, revealing a light skinned man in his mid-thirties, wearing a designer black jacket with yellow accessories over a purple undershirt and black pants, along with designer black shoes. What was most defining about this man was his hairstyle; black hair with blue shades in a prominent pompadour.

The two had turned to Mura as she had entered, with both giving her warm smiles.

"Welcome back, Mura! And just in time, too; look who decided to drop by!" Murasaki's father said to her, placing a hand on Josuke Higashikata's shoulder.

"It's good to see you again, Mura," Josuke said, whose face was the epitome of friendliness. "It's certainly been awhile."

Mura was becoming increasingly nervous internally. She was dealing with something pretty significant, and as much as she loved the uncle-like figure she found in Mr. Higashikata, or Uncle Josuke as she called him, who had become friends with her father in his later years, she had to deal with said significant situation before anything else. Though, she did plan on telling her parents once everything had been settled with the new Stand. She just had to get to her room…

Mura smiled happily at Uncle Josuke, lifting her hand up to give him a quick high five. "Hey, Uncle Josuke! Yeah, it has been awhile! I've missed you, buuuuuuut-" Mura began walking past both of them, also giving her dad a high five as she headed to the stairs, "-you see, I just remembered that I have a bit of homework to do, so I'm just going to do that and see you at dinner!" Then, before anyone could stop her, she raced the rest of the way upstairs, turned right, and dashed into her room, closing the door behind her.

Though the door, she could hear them start laughing for a few seconds, before they resumed talking. Their voices faded away, as they most likely headed into the living room of the house. Mura breathed a sigh of relief, and mentally patted herself on the back at her flawless escape. Then laughed at herself for thinking that.

Mura closed her eyes, summoning her Stand, then opened them.

Mura could see S next to her, along with the rest of her room. It was a medium-sized room, with a small window next to her bed, which was in the middle of that wall. Beside it was a white nightstand with a lamp, a few knickknacks and a couple of books. On the wall facing the door was her tall bookshelf, and next to it was a small white desk with other random stuff on it, as well as a glass container on it, but she'd get to that later. On the wall next to the door was her closet. The walls of her room were a lilac color, with different parts covered in wall scrolls and posters from the things she liked.

Mura moved away from her door and sat down on the white comforter atop her bed, with S hovering after her. Mura looked at her Stand, and asked, "So… can you make that other Stand appear again? Please and thank you."

S nodded, and let go of her crystal ball, which hovered and started glowing again, this time a light pink. In a surge of dark and purple energy, the pink Stand from before materialized once again.

His slit eyes roamed the inside of her room for a few moments, then came to rest on Mura. Mura smiled at him, both to reassure him and because she no longer felt he was a threat.

"So," Mura began, "… Hi. Do you have a name?"

The Stand seemed to think for a second (though she couldn't really tell) before answering with, "Killer Queen. I believe my name is Killer Queen."

"Your named after that one song by Queen? That's pretty cool," Mura said, happy that she now had something to call the Stand other than "the Stand". She was curious as to why Killer Queen had said it as if he didn't really know, but she'd ask him about it later.

"Thank you, Miss Fujimoto. I appreciate your apparent admiration of my name," Killer Queen said.

Mura waved her hand. "Oh, you don't have to call me Miss Fujimoto! My friends and family call me Mura, and since you're my new friend I'm fine with you calling me that."

Killer Queen's eyes glinted momentarily with confusion at the term "friend", but it vanished as soon as it came. "I thank you for allowing me to call you by a nickname," Killer Queen continued, "but I find I am more comfortable referring to you as Miss Fujimoto. I hope you are fine with that, and if not, forgive me." He bowed his head as he finished speaking.

"Of course I'm fine with that! You don't have to be sorry!" Mura said hurriedly, "Whatever makes you comfortable, I'm happy to accommodate."

Killer Queen looked up, making Mura relieved; she didn't want to see her new friend being like that towards her. It just didn't sit right with her. Moving past that, Mura continued with her inquiry.

"By any chance, do you know what your ability is?" Mura inquired.

Killer Queen shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not know."

"Ah, its fine. Before now, I didn't even know S had any abilities," Mura said, gesturing to the Stand next to her, who nodded.

"Speaking of which, S, we have got to give you a proper name!" Mura said cheerfully. S glowed slightly at the prospect.

"Hmm, what to name you, though…" Mura thought for a bit, looking out her window. Which was when she realized that, in comparison, her room was quite dark. When she had rushed into her room, she had forgotten to turn on her light. She was about to get up to do so, then she stopped herself. An idea formed in her head, and she decided to go with it.

"Hey, Killer Queen," Murasaki began, "Do you think you could turn the light on, please? It may trigger something in you about what your ability is."

Killer Queen nodded slowly and turned to the light switch; Mura swore she heard him quietly repeat, "trigger" to himself.

Killer Queen floated up to the light switch and made to flip it up. As soon as he touched it, however, he jumped back slightly, as if startled. Mura tilted her head as the Stand turned back to her.

"Miss Fujimoto," Killer Queen began, "I think I know what my ability can do."

"Really?" Mura sat up, excited. "Well, show it!"

Killer Queen paused for a moment, then nodded slowly and turned back to the switch. Mura watched in anticipation as he… held up a thumbs up? Mura continued watching as he pressed his thumb down.

A boom resounded through the house, and reverberated through the walls, as half of the wall the switch had been on now lay in a heap of rubble.

Mura's jaw dropped open at the wreckage. S looked on worriedly, while Killer Queen turned back to Mura with an emotionless face.

"Wh-what did you just-" Mura stammered out. "What did you just do?!"

"I blew up half of your wall," Killer Queen explained the obvious, "That is what my ability is; anything I touch turns into a bomb that I can set off."

"B-but you don't just do that!" Mura exclaimed in a panicked voice.

Killer Queen now definitely seemed confused. "But you ordered me to."

"Well, if I had known you could do that, I wouldn't have!" Murasaki continued, still very much in a panicked state as she wondered what her parents would think. And the cost of the repairs. "And I didn't _order_ you! I _asked_ you to, and not even that really! And if you knew what it could do, then why would you do it?!"

"Because you told me to show you," Killer Queen said. He said it very politely and it seemed to Mura that he thought he hadn't done anything wrong. Mura was freaking out so much, she didn't notice someone standing in her doorway until they shouted, "Crazy Diamond!"

Mura looked up in surprise and watched in amazement as the rubble began to glow a flaming yellow color. Then, as if someone had pushed the rewind button, the pieces of wall began to move back to their original position. In a matter of seconds, the wall was completely back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened to it in the first place.

The figure standing in the doorway stepped in, and it was none other than Uncle Josuke. Hovering behind him was a bubblegum pink, muscular humanoid Stand with a light blue helmet and armor plates all over its body, along with heart shaped pieces of armor on its helmet, chin, shoulders, middle of its chest, belt, and knees. Spikes adorned the hearts on its shoulders, and black cables joined the back of the Stand's head and its upper back. Both the Stand, which Uncle Josuke had referred to as Crazy Diamond, and Uncle Josuke himself wore an unreadable expression, which was a first for Mura to see; she usually always saw him with a smile on his face. Mura looked to where Uncle Josuke was looking to see he was glaring into the eyes of Killer Queen, whose face flashed with recognition before disappearing to be replaced with a grim expression.

"It seems we meet again," Uncle Josuke said in a low voice, "… Killer Queen."

Murasaki's mind was in shambles as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened and was happening. Uncle Josuke knew Killer Queen? His Stand had the apparent ability to fix things? But, most important and shocking of all, which was what Mura blurted out next…

"You have a Stand?!"

* * *

 **Killer Queen**

 **Reference: Killer Queen, by Queen**

 **Ability: Bomb Transmutation**

 **Parameters:**

 **Destructive Power: A Speed: B Range: D**

 **Durability/Staying: B Precision: B Developmental Learning/Potential: A**

* * *

 **Crazy Diamond**

 **Reference: Shine on You Crazy Diamond, by Pink Floyd**

 **Ability: Restoration**

 **Parameters:**

 **Destructive Power: A Speed: A Range: D**

 **Durability/Staying: B Precision: B Developmental Learning/Potential: C**

* * *

 **And that is all for today, folks! Killer Queen has finally been properly introduced and is going to be an ally of Mura's on her future endeavors. And, one of the JoJos appeared! Josuke will be helping Mura from time to time, but as stated before, he and the other JoJos aren't going to be main characters. Well, sometimes they will join Mura on her adventures, but that will be for later… ^_^**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day! ^_^ Criticism is welcome, but flames will be blown up by Killer Queen. Peace! (:-)**

 **-LunaRose2468**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Revelation and Dinner with the Fujimoto's (with a side of cliffhanger)**

"You didn't know?" Uncle Josuke turned to Murasaki for a second to look at her in confusion.

"No. Dad never told me…" Mura's face morphed into a frown. As she did this, she looked towards Killer Queen, who was still having a staring contest with the man across from him. She looked then at Uncle Josuke, who she realized also bore the same expression as Killer Queen; a look of grim emotionlessness. Mura, realizing that these two did not like each other, and may even try to fight each other (she had heard from her father stories of Uncle Josuke's sometimes impulsive behavior), she stepped in between the both of them, breaking their eye contact.

"It's alright, Uncle Josuke!" Mura said, "He's my friend; he isn't going to hurt anyone. Well, unless I ask him to…" She ended her sentence awkwardly, a silence permeating the room as she finished.

Uncle Josuke looked at Mura once again, then sighed. "Mura, can you please explain why he's here in the first place?" he asked patiently.

"Well, you see," Mura began, "Me and Noriko went to Ghost Girl's Alley, and when she left, I brought out S-" S blinked her circuit lights, "-and then she did something with her crystal ball, and then Killer Queen appeared." Mura noticed that Uncle Josuke's eyes had widened slightly as she had explained what had happened earlier.

"That means S finally found the perfect opportunity to show her abilities," some one said from behind Uncle Josuke. Mura looked to see it was her father, whose face had a knowing smile on it.

"It seems she has the ability to resurrect Stands, and even give them sentience," Mura's father continued, walking over to S and holding up his hand, to which S raised her hand to give him a high five. An idea popped into Mura's head, but she tucked it away in her mind for the time being.

"You mean Killer Queen didn't just have it?" Mura inquired. "And what do you mean, resurrect?"

Kenshin Fujimoto looked at Josuke, who had called off his Stand, and was now standing there, still keeping his eyes on Killer Queen. He looked to Mura's father and nodded, stepping forward.

"You see," Josuke began with slight hesitation, "Before, you came to Morioh, there was a killer around named Yoshikage Kira."

Mura nodded. "I've heard about the Morioh killer. I've never heard his name though."

Josuke smiled a small smile. "It's old news these days. But when he was around, my friends and I fought against him." At this, Mura's eyes widened in shock.

"You fought against a killer?! Why have you never told me this before?! I thought we were friends!" Mura gave a half-hearted punch to her uncle-figure's arm, who chuckled at her antics, replying simply with, "like I said, it's old news."

"However, he wasn't alone," Josuke continued, this time a much more serious tone accompanying his voice. "Kira had a Stand."

"Really? What was its name?" Mura asked, waiting for an answer. She didn't get one at first and looked in confusion as both Uncle Josuke and her father looked at the pink Stand next to her. She looked at him as well, and he just stared back. Then, finally, it clicked in her mind. Uncle Josuke got to it first.

"Its name was Killer Queen."

…

Mura was sitting in her living room, on one of the big comfy couches, pondering the information that had been given to her. S sat on one side of her, and Killer Queen sat on the other, looked down at the carpet much like how Mura was.

After the revelation, the conversation had moved downstairs, since dinner would be ready soon. Uncle Josuke had explained to her about how the killer, Yoshikage Kira, had used Killer Queen to kill many innocent people in Morioh, including a former foe turned late friend of his named Shigechi, as well as making multiple failed attempts on the lives of the rest of the people he knew, and even himself. When they had asked Killer Queen if he remembered his past life, he had said he had no recollection of it. In fact, the only things he remembered were his name and the wish of his former master; Yoshikage Kira had wished to live a peaceful life. After that, Uncle Josuke had left the house briefly to deal with something, and Mura's dad had gone to the kitchen to help his wife.

Mura finally lifted her head to look at Killer Queen, who had done the same so that they were now looking the other straight in the eyes. His face held an unreadable expression.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything from your past life? At all?" Mura asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Forgive me, Miss Fujimoto, but I truly do not know," Killer Queen said. "I only remember my name and my previous master's wish. Even when I saw Mr. Higashikata, I only had the feeling of not liking him; I do not remember who he is."

Murasaki sighed. "Its alright, it isn't your fault."

There was a pause in the conversation, and without Mura noticing, S got up and quietly left the room. Then Killer Queen spoke up again.

"Do you hate me know?"

Mura looked over at him in surprise and let out a small chuckle at how matter-of-fact Killer Queen sounded. He tilted his head at her chuckle, and Mura let out another, lighter sigh.

"No, I do not hate you, Killer Queen," Mura said in a firm voice. "That was back then, this is now. You're on the side of the good guys," Mura added humorously, before returning to serious mode. "You have this new life to do good and help others. You're no longer the bad guy. You may have done bad things before, but this is your chance at redemption." Mura finished her little speech off there. All was silent for a few long seconds, then Killer Queen nodded, bowing his head.

"Thank you, Miss Fujimoto. I will do my best to keep you and your family members safe from harm, and aide you whenever you need me. Thank you." Killer Queen lifted up his head.

"I must also thank Miss S," Instead of looking past Murasaki, he looked to the entrance of the living room, and there hovered S, holding a small, black creature in her hands. Mura's face brightened as she recognized the little thing.

"Imelda! Thanks, S!" Murasaki leapt from the couch, quickly walked over to S, who's circuit lights glowed, and gently took the Tarantula from her hands. The Tarantula, Imelda, tilted her head up to look the human now holding it.

"I'm so happy to see you after how hectic this day has been," Mura began eagerly chatting with her pet spider. "I'm sorry for not going to you immediately, but you could probably see why. I hope I didn't wake you up."

The Tarantula's pincers moved slightly (she swore she saw Imelda roll her eyes), and then she merely tapped one of her many legs against Mura's palm, as if to reassure her. Mura smiled wider.

"Thanks for forgiving me, Imelda. I love you~" Mura stroked the Tarantula's back, and in response her Imelda's pincers started making a quick clattering sound, to show that she was pleased.

Mura saw Killer Queen step up, and S turned to look at him.

"Thank you, Miss S, for bringing me back to life," he said, bowing his head. S's circuit lights glowed in response, and she placed her hand on Killer Queen's shoulder for a few moments, as if to say, "don't mention it".

Just then, the idea that Mura had stowed away floated back to top of Mura's mind, and she grinned giddily at S.

"Hey, guess what S?" S turned to her and tilted her head. "I think I know what I'm going to name you!" At this, S jumped to attention, her circuit lights blinking a few times to show she was excited.

"From now on, your official name will be Bring Me to Life, after that one song that I like! I think it really captures what your abilities can do. I hope you like it…" Mura added the last part quietly, a little afraid that S wouldn't like it. Quite the contrary, as S - or rather, now Bring Me to Life – scooped Mura up into a hug, careful not to crush Imelda between them, her lights glowing softly to reassure Mura of her decision. Mura smiled at this, hugging Bring Me to Life back. Killer Queen silently watched on, a look of contemplation passing over his face at the loving friendship between Stand user and Stand.

At that moment, a woman's voice came from the kitchen: "Everyone! Dinner's ready!"

Mura quickly put Imelda back down onto the couch, where the Tarantula immediately made herself comfortable on the plush pillow she had been placed onto. Mura looked to Killer Queen, saying "You should meet my Mom as well! You can even have some food, if you want."

Killer Queen simply nodded and followed Murasaki and Bring Me to Life into the savory-smelling kitchen.

…

Mura walked into the brightly lit kitchen with cream colored walls and saw her mother first, as she placed down a large bowl of Yakisoba with vegetables and meat, the rest of the table already set.

Mura's mother, Atsuko Fujimoto, was a woman with long black hair that was greying in the front and top, with said hair in a bun to keep it away from the food. She looked to Mura, seeing Bring Me to Life and Killer Queen, and smiled as she turned back to get two more pairs of chopsticks and plates.

"I tried something new today: Yakisoba! I'm confidant it'll taste amazing~" Mura's mother exclaimed, a proud look on her face as everyone sat down, including the Stands since Mura's dad had brought three extra chairs. The third was for Uncle Josuke, whenever he came back from outside.

Killer Queen sat down as Mura and Bring Me to Life did, a barely noticeable look of discomfort in his eyes; he felt he was not used to this. After she said, "thanks for the food," Mura grabbed herself some Yakisoba, her parents also doing so, before letting Bring Me to Life grab some, who grabbed a small portion as usual whenever she ate. When she finished getting the amount she wanted, Killer Queen paused for a second, looking to Mura for confirmation that he was allowed. Mura grinned, and nodded. It was enough confirmation for him, so Killer Queen hesitantly, almost gently, grabbed a portion about the same as Bring Me to Life's own.

Mura watched, intrigued as she ate a bit of hers and trying to be a little discreet, as Killer Queen picked up a little with his chopsticks and brought it to his mouth. He bit down delicately, and began to chew, eventually swallowing the Yakisoba. His face held no change to it, but Mura smiled anyway as he went for the rest on his plate. Next to Mura, Bring Me to Life blinked her circuit lights after her bite, with her crystal ball bobbing up and down in the air, and Mura's mother grinned.

"Happy you like it, S," Mura's mother said.

"Yeah, Mom, it's really good~!" Mura exclaimed, happily chewing her food. She looked to Uncle Josuke's empty seat, pondering when he was going to be back, when she heard the door open and close. A few moments later, and he walked into the kitchen, hands in his pockets. Mura saw his face, and immediately grew worried; Josuke's expression was a troubled, worried one.

Her father and mother also picked up on this, with Kenshin even getting up from his seat. "What's the matter, Josuke? What happened?"

Uncle Josuke met Mura's father's eyes, and said, "Okuyasu is missing."

* * *

 **Bring Me to Life**

 **Reference: Bring Me to Life, by Evanescence**

 **Abilities: Stand Resurrection and Sentience Giver**

 **Parameters:**

 **Destructive Power: D Speed: B Range: D**

 **Durability/Staying: B Precision: B Developmental Learning/Potential: A**

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter! Next chapter, things will hopefully be picking themselves up in terms of pace, and I hope to have some action in a few chapters! ^_^**

 **Now onto the Reviews! :D**

 **Clarify:** Well, now that I have fully introduced Mura's Stand, I can give you and everyone else who is curious about Bring Me to Life's abilities.

Bring Me to Life (or BML for short) is able to resurrect Stands and bind them to herself, or more specifically, her crystal ball, where she can summon them. Anything they do or anything that happens to them will affect BML depending on what it is, thus Mura is also affected. BML can only resurrect Stands from the place where they died, and she has to be pretty close in order to resurrect a Stand.

Her second ability gives a Stand that she has resurrected sentience, so a personality, the ability to speak in some way, shape, or form, and the ability to think for themselves. If a Stand that BML has resurrected already had sentience, then depending on the level, they will gain full sentience, or the ability just won't work on them for those that may have full sentience.

 **UsagiAngelRabbit:** Thank you so much! ^_^ I'm happy to know that you love it, and I hope you continue to enjoy it ^_^

 **And that is all of the reviews! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day! ^_^ Criticism is welcome, but flames will be sliced up by Silver Chariot. Peace! (:-)**

 **-LunaRose2468**


End file.
